Les aléas de la vie
by Requiem-for-you
Summary: Nouvelle fic sur les aléas de la vie de nos CSI. Du GSR, des enquêtes, lady Heater. Chapitre 3 en ligne.
1. Prologue

Prologue

L'heure de la reprise du service chez les CSI approchait à grands pas. En attendant, chaque membre du CSI étaient de leurs côtés. Habituellement il y'en avait deux qui arrivaient toujours en avance, Sara et Grissom, sauf cette fois ci. Ils étaient tous les deux chez lui, dans le lit, tranquillement entrain de bouquiner.

Catherine, elle, était en présence de sa fille, et s'apprétait à l'emmener chez la nourice. Quant à Nick, Greg et Warrick, ses trois là se trouvaient dans un bar entrain de discuter de tout et de rien.

Personne à cet instant ne pouvait penser que ce qu'il allait leur arriver prochainement, aller certainement changer leur vie.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

A 19 heures, toute l'équipe attendait en salle de réunion l'arriver de leur supérieur, pour connaître les enquêtes. Beaucoup de brouaha se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Quand Grissom entra, tout le monde le regardait et se taisait pour avoir les instructions.

- Nick, Catherine, vous vous occupez d'un braquage dans un casino. Il y a deux morts, on ne sait pas où sont passés les criminels.

Greg et Warrick, il y a eu une fusillade dans une décharge, Brass vous y attend.

Sara, tu viens avec moi pour un meurtre dans une famille.

Toute l'équipe s'éxecuta aussitôt.

Nick et Cath se rendaient au Palms. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à accéder à la scène de crime, tous les journalistes étaient là et beaucoup de curieux. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils virent O'railey à l'intérieur.

-Hey, on a quoi ce soir ? demenda Nick, joyeux.

-Un double homicide. Des voleurs sont entrés, ont pris l'argent en menacant tout le monde et ont tués deux personnes.

- Et bien sur, personne ne sait qui sont ces gars et personne les a vus partir. Dit alors Catherine, d'un ton exaspéré.

- Bon, c'est pas en critiquant qu'on y arrivera, il faut s'y mettre.

lls n'étaient pas à proximité des corps, et n'avaient pas vus la scène de crime, David n'était pas encore sur les lieux.

L'une des deux victimes avait un trou à la place du visage. L'autre était perforé au niveau de l'abdomen, il y avait du sang et des morceaux de corps humain partout.

Pendant ce temps, Greg et Warrick venaient de rejoindre Brass. Il y avait une dizaine de corps au sol.

- Bonsoir Jim, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? questiona Warrick.

- Salut Warrick, je sais juste que la décharge a fait faillite et qu'elle fermait ce soir. Des voleurs sont arrivés, ont voulu prendre de l'argent, mais ils n'en n'ont pas eu le temps, le proprio leur a tiré dessus. A l'heure actuelle nous ne savons pas où il est.

- Et qui vous à raconté ce qui s'est passé ? demenda Greg

- Hé bien, aussi difficile à croire, il reste une personne en vie qui m'a raconté avec détails la scène.

- C'est pas cohérent, il y a deux voleurs qui sont arrivés, et il y a au moins une dizaine de corps au sol ! Exprima Warrick, surpris

- J'ai oublié de préciser, les voleurs ont ripostés.

- Okay, on s'y met !

Greg cherchait les armes, pendant que Warrick allait photographier les traces suspectes, et les corps en attendant le coroner.

Grissom était au volant du 4x4, et Sara était à ses cotés, silencieuse. Elle le fixait avec passion et ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui. A ce moment là, il tourna la tête, et lui fit un sourir plein de malice.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant une maison, perdue au milieu du désert. Il n'y avait que trois policiers sur place, mais aucun inspecteur. Grissom alla demander à un des jeunes policier quand est-ce qu'O'railey pourrait venir.

Sara pénétra dans la maison. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Durant toute sa carrière, elle avait beaucoup de chose horrible, mais celle devait être une des pires. Ce n'était pas un meurtre, mais un triple.

Un homme était attaché à une croix, il était couvert de blessures de torture, il avait été pendu. Non loin de lui, elle voyait une femme, pendu par les pieds, qui avait les mêmes marques de blessures que l'homme, elle avait été égorgée. Et au sol, se trouvait un petit garçon, nu. Il n'avait plus son bras droit, et la jambe gauche. Dans toute la pièce une forte odeur de sangy régnait. En regardant autour d'elle, Sara pouvait voir des instruments de toture.

Elle se dirigea à l'exterieur pour aller chercher Grissom, qui discutait encore avec le policier. Une fois à l'intérieur, il était tout autant choqué que Sara. Ils auraient besoin d'aide sur cette affaire, il appela Catherine.

- Catherine Willows à l'appreil.

- C'est Grissom, je sais que tu es avec Nick, mais ici, c'est horrible, on a besoin de toi le plus vite possible.

- Très bien, je dis à Nick que je dois partir et j'arrive. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave pour que vous ayez besoin de moi ?

- Si je te le dit, tu ne voudras pas venir... Fait vite.

Catherine raccrocha. Elle alla voir Nick et lui dit qu'il devrait finir seul sur l'enquête.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Catherine essaya de faire le plus vite possible. Mais une pluie torrentielle tombait et difficile d'aller plus vite dans ses conditions. Malgrès cela, elle accéléra et la voiture glissa et partit dans tous les sens. Le véhicule se à tourner sur lui même avant de faire une vingtaine de tonnaux, et de finir dans un fossé remplit de boue.

A la décharge, Greg et Warrick avaient réussi à récolter assez d'indices avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir. Ils avaient des empreintes digitales dans le bureau du propriétaire, des traces de pneus et de chaussures.

Quand à Nick, à Vegas, il avait l'identité des victimes. Mais il recherchait toujours les criminels.

Grissom commençait à être inquiet. Au bout d'une heure, Catherine n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il avait du l'appeler 15 fois, sans aucunes réponses. Il laissa Sara seule, et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Sara, je vais devoir te laisser seule, il y a un problème avec Cath. Tu commences à relever les indices.

- Okay, à tout à l'heure

Il partit à la recherche de sa collègue, il n'y avait qu'une route pour accéder à cet endroit, elle devait donc forcément y passer. Au bout de 3 kilomètres il apperçut une voiture, au loin. Il s'en rapprocha et vu la voiture dans un fossé. C'était bien celle de Cath, ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il alla le plus vite possible vers la voiture, la CSI était inconsciente. Elle avait une blessure importante à la tête, elle saignait beaucoup. Son bras était cassé, on pouvait l'os ressortir de sa peau parmis le sang. Aussitôt il appela les secours, puis Sara.

- Sara, tu vas rester seule plus longtemps que prévu, Catherine a eu un accident de voiture, je viens d'appeler les secours.

- Merde, elle va bien ? Ce n'est pas trop grave ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle a une blessure à la tête très inquiétante.

- Je ne pourrais pas assurer toute la scène de crime seule, je fais comment ?

- Dis à Greg de venir, il n'est qu'à 10 kilomètres.

- Très bien, à plus tard.

_sonnerie de téléphone_

- Greg ? dit une voix affolée

- Oui, qui est à l'appreil ?

- C'est Sara, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite !

- Mais... Je ne peux pas, je suis avec Warrick.

- On a un problème, Catherine a eu un accident de voiture, elle devait venirnous aider, mais je me retrouve toute seule, c'est Grissom qui m'a dit de t'appeler dépèche toi !

Elle raccrocha. Greg ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

-Warrick, Sara vient de m'appeler et veut que je me rende sur la scène de crime où elle. Griss vient de la laisser parce qu'il a toruvé Cath qui vient d'avoir un accident de voiture ! Je fais quoi ?

- Tu y vas tout de suite, de toute façon je vais retourner au labo, je n'aurais pas besoinde toi dans l'immédiat.

- Bon d'accord, mais dès que j'ai fini, je retourne au labo pour te donner un coup de main

- Non c'est bon, tu y vas, et vite ! dit Warrick agacé.

Trente minutes plus tard, Greg était arrivé devant la petite maison. Il n'y avait qu'un officier de police. Il appela Sara, mais aucune réponse. Il entra, et là, lui aussi fut choqué par le triple meurtre. ll cherchait, mais il ne trouvait toujours pas Sara. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il trouva ses affaires dehors, et sa voiture, mais plus aucune trace d'elle.

Il devait appeler Grissom le plus vite possible.

- Grissom

- Griss, c'est Greg, Sara m'a appelé et m'a dit de venir la retrouver, mais dehors il y a ses affaires, sa voiture mais je ne la trouve pas...

- Tu es sur place depuis combien de temps ?

- Ca va bientôt faire une heure.

- As-tu questionné l'officier sur place ?

- Il ne l'a pas vu partir..

- Très bien, hum, euh... Essaie de continuer à chercher et si dans un quart d'heure tu n'as toujours rien, et bien, hum, argh on verra.

- Ca va ? bon, alors si dans un quart d'heure je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je rappel.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Tout le monde était réuni au labo, enfin presque tout le monde...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? dit alors Nick, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, nous devront improviser durant les prochaines heures.

- Mais Grissom, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va retrouver Sara, et que Catherine sortira du coma ! Lança Greg, faché.

- Je sais ... Pour le moment, Warrick, tu examines les preuves que tu as recolté sur le terrain. Nick, pareil. Et toi Greg, tu vas venir avec moi.

- Moi je n'ai plus rien à faire pour le moment. Tout est en analyse en ce moment... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Questionna Warrick.

- Moi il me manque l'identité des criminels, mais je n'ai rien à faire de plus ...

- Et bien, vous deux vous allez vous rendre sur le triple homicide ... où, hum, euh, euh ..

- Griss, ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Greg, surpris.

- Non, rien. occupez vous du triple homicide, et dès que vous avez quelque chose sur vos enquêtes respectives, vous vous y remetez.

- Très bien.

Greg était dans une salle, seul. Dvant lui était disposé toutes les affaires de Sara, trouvéees où elle a disparue. Il était à la recherche des moindres indices qui pourrait l'aider.

Mais au bout de plus d'une heure, il n'avait toujours rien. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Son amie avait disparue, et elle devait surement être en danger. ll voulait tout faire pour la retrouver saine et sauve.

Mais pour le moment, il s'était résolu à aller voir Grissom pour lui demander où il en était.

_Bureau de Grissom_

- Griss, je n'ai rien trouvé dans ses affaires, j'ai pourtant tout passé à la loupe au moins trois fois pendant plus d'une heure.

- Greg, il faut absolument la retrouver. Je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver Sara, sans vie. La personne qui a fait ça à tout préparé. Le triple homicide n'a pas été fait par hasard ... Mais crois moi, quand je vais retrouver cette personne, elle va payer ce qu'elle a fait subir à Sara. L'audieu personnage qui l'a enlevée à pris la seule personne que j'aime ... Je veux la retrouver, et vite.

- Euh, hum, et bien, nous devrions hum, peut-être aller voir sur les lieux ... Dit Greg, hasardeux.

- Très bonne idée. On y va maintenant.

Greg ne croyait as ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Grissom venait de lui avouer qu'il tenait énormément à Sara. Tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'était au courant qu'eux deux, c'était bien plus que de l'amitié, enfin c'est ce qu'il venait de comprendre ... Quand Grissom disait ce qu'il ressentait, le jeune homme pouvait voir sur le visage de son superieur qu'il était bien plus qu'inquiet. Cela lui donnait d'avantage de tout faire pour sauver Sara.

_Labo CSI_

Warrick et Nick revenaient de la scène du triple homicide. La personne qui a fait cette chose horrible doit avoir la rage. Les corps ressemble à des objets de torture, un défouloir. Les CSI étaient inquiet pour Sara, ils pensaient que la personne qui a commis cet homicide, a du enlever Sara, et aucun d'eux deux ne voulaient retrouver Sara en cet état. A part les corps, il n'y avait rien sur les lieux, aucun indice. Comme ci tout a était mis comme ça, volontairement. lls n'avaient même pas l'indentité des victimes, peut-être l'ADN pourrait le dire, ou les empreintes digitales. Mais pour l'heure, ils devaient repartir sur leur enquête séparément ...

_Pendant ce temps, à l'hopital ..._

Catherine était dans le coma. Ces blessures étaient plutôt importantes, mais elle s'en sortirait. Elle souffrait d'un bras fracturé, une comotion cérébrale et d'une cheville cassée. Les medecins ne savaient pas quand est-ce qu'elle sortirai du coma. Autour d'elle il y avait sa fille, qui lui tenait la main, en pleurant ... Elle était assise là, en tenant la main de sa mère depuis 4 heures. Au bout d un certain temps, elle sentit qu'une force lui serrait le poignet. C'était Catherine qui se reveillait. Aussitôt Lindsey se leva et alla chercher un medecin. ll fallait enlever le tube qui faisait respirer la jeune femme. A présent la petite fille pleurait de bonheur.

_Lieu de l'enlévement_

- Grissom à l'appareil. Dit l'homme d'un ton sec.

- Ici l'hopital, Catherine vient de se réveiller.

- Très bien, et comment va t-elle ?

- Elle est sous le choc car elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est dans un lit d'hopital, elle ne se souvient de rien ...

- Amnésie ... Très bien, rappelait s'il y a du changement. Continua l'homme sur un ton toujours aussi sec.

Greg était dans le desert, seul, à chercher ce qu le kidnapeur aurait pu laisser comme trace, pour que l'équipe le retrouve. Mais il était malin et n'avait rien laissé. Grissom arriva et questionna le jeune CSI pour savoir s'il avait du nouveau. Mais rien, comme d'habitude. Ce qui énérva l'homme.

- Argh !!! J'en ai marre !! On a rien, rien ! Le con qui a fait n'a vraiment rien laissé !

- Oh, calmez vous, ça ne sert à rien de vous en prendre à moi ... Je suis là pour vous aider ! Moi aussi ça m'énerve, mais face à ça, moi aussi je suis impuissant.

- Hum, je suis désolé, mais ca m'énérve ... Le côté positif, c'est que Catherine n'est plus dans le coma, mais pas de trace de Sara !!

- Ah, super, Cath n'est plus dans le coma.

- Mais elle ne se rappel de rien ... Nous devons continuer à chercher, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Si le la personne qui a enlevée Sara est la même qui a fait ces homicides, il va faire pareil avec elle ... Dit Grissom, triste. A cet instant, on pouvait lire l'inquiétude qui le rongeait un peu plus .

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire de plus. J'ai fait mon possible, et vous aussi. Le temps est compté, mais nous la retrouverons. Peut-être se manifestera t-il ...

- Je ne crois pas ... il est malin, mais vu ce qu'il a laissé, il n'aime pas jouer, il ne veut pas qu l'on joue au chat et à la sourie ... Ce qui ne nous facilite pas la tâche !

- Pour le moment retournons au labo, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici .

- Pars devant, je te retrouve au labo. A plus tard !


End file.
